A Girlfriend for Zazu
A Girlfriend for Zazu is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot Zazu is in the middle of teaching the two young lions about zebras, but Nala can tell that Zazu is distracted by something. She remembers how just the other day he had been staring intently at the other hornbills and realizes that he must be impressed by the female hornbill. She asks Zazu if he wants to get to know the "lady bird," but Zazu denies this, reminding her that the female hornbill got more than enough male attention. Nala protests that no one could compete with Zazu, and Simba asks teasingly if Zazu is in love. Zazu tries to hush the children, but Nala tells Zazu to give the lady bird a present to impress her. Simba enthusiastically agrees with Nala and tells Zazu that they'll help him. Before the hornbill can protest, Nala collects some flowers, and Simba grabs a giant fruit. The cubs plaster Zazu with the presents, and a colony of bees starts to chase the fragrant hornbill. Zazu runs away and accidentally knocks over two male hornbills, who snap at him as he passes. Zazu comes back to the cubs, and Simba admits that that hadn't been a good idea and that Zazu needed a bath. The cub sticks Zazu under a waterfall, and the hornbill falls into the mud below. Trudging past the other hornbills, who laugh at him as he passes, Zazu sighs and admits defeat. No sooner has he done this when Nala comes up with a new idea. She tells Zazu that if he saved the lady bird from a dangerous situation, she would be very grateful to him; she may even fall in love with him! Zazu asks Nala what she means by dangerous, and Simba tells him that he could play the part of a dangerous predator. He would attack the lady bird, and Zazu could swoop in to save her! As the plan begins to unfold, however, Simba slips on a log, which whacks Zazu down a steep embankment. Once again, the other male hornbills erupt into laughter. Simba and Nala scramble to the edge of the cliff but are unable to reach Zazu. All of a sudden, the female hornbill swoops past them and lands beside Zazu. She asks him if he's alright, then comments that he was lucky to have not gotten hurt. Zazu is a bit dazed and asks her how she knows who he is. She replies that she knows everyone on the savanna. She then comments that teaching the future Lion King must be hard work. Zazu is thrilled with this turn of events, and the two hornbills fly off across the Pride Lands, with the other hornbills staring after them enviously. As Simba and Nala walk away, Nala is pleased that the female hornbill ended up liking Zazu for who he was. Simba, on the other hand, is just glad they don't have to have another boring lesson from Zazu! Trivia * It is possible that Zazu's girlfriend is Binti, a character who was cut from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Pages The following images are five pages of the comic loosely translated into English from their original version. Girlfriend.png Girlfriend2.png Girlfriend3.png Girlfriend4.png Girlfriend5.png Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King